Five Times
by Maureen Mooney
Summary: 5 times Tony ate alone and 1 time he didn't. Spoilers listed inside. Tiva friendship.


Tags to and minor spoilers for: season 3 episode 9: Frame-up, season 3 episode 24: Hiatus 2, season 4 episode 1: Shalom, season 5 episode 1: Bury Your Dead, season 6 episode 25: Aliyah, and season 7 episode 24: Rule Fifty-one.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

It wasn't the first time Tony Dinozzo was eating alone but after all the craziness with Chip and being framed and doing time for a crime he didn't commit, Tony was glad to be alone. He dialed his favorite pizza place and got his usual pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese for delivery. He opened a bottle of wine. He knew it was odd to drink wine with pizza but he wanted to celebrate being a free man. Even though he knew he was innocent the whole time and he knew Gibbs did too, it was a relief not to be behind bars anymore.

When Gibbs quit NCIS, Tony went home and called up the pizza place and ordered his usual, what Ziva called "a heart attack in a box". He went for the wine and then, knowing he needed something stronger, he went for some vodka. He had some bourbon but he knew that would only remind him of his former boss. How the hell was he supposed to lead his own team? He paid the pizza guy with a fifty and told him to keep the change before he sat down and ate the entire thing all the while wondering if he was good enough.

Then Ziva had been framed. Tony cursed like crazy and tried to get a lead but Ziva brought back Gibbs. And thank god she did because Tony wasn't sure he could have gotten her cleared of the charges. His hair was a mess from him running his fingers through it and he really needed a shower. He flipped on ESPN for background noise and ordered a pizza because he was too exhausted to cook. He felt like such a loser sitting in his apartment alone waiting for yet another pizza and yet, he was glad that Gibbs was back. Maybe he should swing by to see the older man. Nah, that wouldn't do any good. Gibbs didn't talk. And Tony wasn't sure what to say. He felt like asking Gibbs why the hell he thought he could come back in and just take the team away from him. He also felt like asking why Gibbs wanted to come back. Didn't he see that Tony was doing a good job? Tony sighed and bit into his now cold pizza slice.

When Tony and Jeanne broke up, all Tony wanted was to be left alone so he could fall apart. He wanted to cry, really cry, because it was all over. And in spite of it being a mission, what he'd told Jeanne was a lie. Some of it was real, like him loving her and being ready to commit. Of course there was the problem that he was a federal agent out to get intelligence on her father and she believed Tony murdered him. Tony would flash back to those accusing eyes later when he heard Ziva say, "Rivkin is dead. Tony killed him," and looked at him with that same accusing glare. The look that said, 'I hope you burn in hell, you bastard.' And there was a knock on the door. And a pizza delivered to him, though he hadn't called for one. His usual pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese, accompanied by mushrooms and onions was what he saw when he opened the box. It had to be Ziva, doing the equivalent of a girl's break-up cure, only with pizza instead of ice cream and veggies to be slightly healthy. He smiled a bit and took a bite, making a mental note to thank Ziva later.

When Ziva stayed in Israel, Tony was mad. Why didn't she believe him? Didn't she trust him after almost three years together as partners? She wasn't there. She didn't see how Rivkin was a threat. And Tony was sorry that she hadn't. Maybe if she had, she would have backed him up. The long months without her drove him crazy. He missed her determination when they were following a lead. He missed her sneaking him food or drinks while they were on a hot case. He even missed her fractured idioms. Annoyed with himself, he flung himself down on his couch and hit speed dial five and ordered a pizza.

Tony could've kicked himself and punched the hell out of Vance for missing Ziva's citizenship ceremony. You didn't do that to your best friends, you had their six, you listened to their problems, you came to them for advice, reassurance or a hug. You were there when it was important and if you weren't there, you'd better have a damn good explanation and being Vance's errand boy didn't quite cut it for Tony. So he called the pizza place, and ordered his usual with added mushrooms and onions and the special herb and garlic crust Ziva liked. He made sure it would come to her apartment and he got two bottles of campaign and a brownie cheesecake for dessert. He only hoped Ziva wouldn't slam the door in his face.

"Tony," Ziva sounded surprised.

"Can I come in?"

"I should have known, only you would order a heart attack in a box, Tony. Come in."

"Hey, you're an American now, you can't say that anymore."

"You missed my ceremony."

He hugged the former Israeli," I know. I'm so sorry Ziva, Vance wanted me to go to Mexico. I saw Franks, he got shot."  
>Instantly Ziva looked concerned, "Are you all right, Tony?"<p>

"I'm fine. Just pissed I wasn't there when I said I would be."

"Forget it. Just as long as you are all right."

"I brought some bubbly and some cheesecake, am I forgiven?"

"Rule number 18, Tony. Now come sit down and eat."

"Thank you for understanding."

He followed her to the couch and clinked glasses with her, "To you, Ziva."

"And you Tony."

"Why?"

"For being my best friend."

Tony grinned, drank, and took a bite of pizza.


End file.
